Shopping
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: A few days after 5:04, Jess is out shopping while on sick leave - It's Jess, trouble usually follows her. Jess/Becker.


_**So, as everyone has probably guessed, Series 5, Episode 4 was a little bit of heaven for me. More Jecker needed now.**_

_**This has been running through my head for a while, as I imagine Jess was forced to stay off work for a little while.**_

_**Either way, hope this is nearly as good as some of those other new Jecker fics out there! :)**_

* * *

><p>Jess was sat in her room painting her nails waiting for something interesting to happen.<p>

She had been stuck at home for the last three days after being forced to have a week sick leave after her allergy attack. She groaned, looking at the blue sky outside her window and shook her hands to dry the clear varnish quicker. Looking at her huge wardrobe, she stood up, slid on her purple heels and grabbed a bag, checking for her purse and epi-pen, snapped her phone, keys and coat up, and left the house.

After catching the tube to Oxford Street, she started stepping her way down the road to her favourite shop. Smiling up at Selfridges, she stepped inside and walked her way up to the shoe section.

**PRIMEVAL**

Becker glanced to where Connor was sat at the ADD, "When is Jess going to be back?"

"Monday," Connor looked away from the screen and up at the Captain, "Missing her are we?"

"What, no," He stuttered, "I'm worried about what trouble she can get into without us being around to watch her!"

Just as Connor was about to retort, the ADD started blaring, "Where is it?"

Connor spouted off a few directions, and ran after Becker as they rushed to the trucks to get to the location.

As soon as they had parked outside, they rushed off, hit the fire alarm inside the building to get everyone out, before rushing off to search various floors.

**PRIMEVAL**

By the time Jess had finished with the shoes, she was carrying a total of six new pairs. She smiled at the fact that this also meant she could go down a floor and pick out a few pretty outfits.

A bright orange dress caught her attention, as did a pale yellow cardigan and a bright green shirt. Soon enough she found herself trying on a few items in the changing rooms.

Just as Jess found herself back in her own purple dress with her blue coat draped over her shoulders, a growl sounded.

Standing up completely straight, she opened the door just a bit, and saw the Smilodon pawing its way towards where she was hidden. She shut the door quickly and locked it. This was not good.

She was going to have to work on her day off. In the field.

"I really hope they get here soon." Jess muttered to herself before she jumped back as a scream echoed around the dressing rooms, followed by more, before something large and heavy hit her door.

It was then that the fire alarm went off. "Fabulous… Help's here."

**PRIMEVAL**

Captain Becker and Abby Maitland stood to the side, watching as everyone scarpered out of the doors.

A young red headed woman caught their attention as she stumbled off of the escalators, slices of blood on her right cheek, "What happened?" Abby asked, leading the woman to a make-up seat.

"Massive cat, like a leopard with massive teeth,"

"Smilodon then," Becker whispered,

"It jumped at me, I was in the changing rooms upstairs, no one was killed or anything, but there's one woman stuck in her room because it jammed it or something, please help her?" It was then that a medical team pulled them away so they could check her injuries.

"Come on then, let's go rescue her." Matt pulled himself up properly and started for the escalators.

"Matt, you do realise how many different changing rooms this place has, right?" Connor yelled at him, Matt turned around with an annoyed look.

"Fine, Emily, you're with me, Abby and Connor, check the furthest away, Becker you find the next one and then we'll work our way around however many there are!"

Connor shrugged at Abby's concerned face, before stepping after Matt and heading for a dressing room.

**PRIMEVAL**

Jess could hear the cat stalking past her section, as it had been for the last twenty minutes, "How much longer are they going to take?"

It was then that Jess heard the familiar sound of an EMD and the cat growled again before everything went silent, before a voice broke through, "We'll get you out in a moment," It then proceeded to speak into his ear piece, "Matt, Abby, Connor, I've taken out the Smilodon, I can't tell you where I am because I have no idea, but I'v-"

"Becker?"

"Jess?" Becker sounded shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know, shopping maybe?" She answered sarcastically, "What else would I be here for?"

"I meant, you're supposed to be at home resting!" She could tell, even through the wooden door of the changing room that he was glaring at her.

"I'm not an invalid, Hilary! I have been fine since you saved me, now I'm just bored and stuck in a bloody changing room with a prehistoric cat collapsed outside – Just get me out, please?"

"Jess, you're meant to be on sick leave," Matt's voice echoed around the area, and Jess groaned.

"I'm not sick, I've already asked to come back to work, but Lester refuses!" She heard Emily laugh and Connor's familiar voice come into focus,

"Becker was right; you really do always find yourself in trouble."

"Brilliant, now can you get me out of here?" Jess slumped against the seat and sighed loudly.

The sounds of the cat being moved away alerted Jess, "What are you doing? You're going to wake it!"

"Don't worry; EMD's are aimed at it." Abby declared.

Jess looked up at the door as it swung open and then collapsed, and Becker stood there before walking towards her and taking her up into his arms for a hug.

"You really need to stop getting yourself into trouble, Jessica."

"If you treat me like this every time I do, maybe I should get in more trouble." She giggled, and then turned serious, "It wouldn't be like this if you just let me go to work – I know you're the one stopping Lester from letting me return. I'm not stupid."

"It's not that obvious, right?" Becker asked, before looking behind him at where Matt, Emily, Abby and Connor were stood around looking anywhere but at them, "Ah…"

Jess looked up into his eyes. Catching them with his own, he whispered, "Ah screw it," Before pushing his lips onto her own, to which she gasped before returning.

"Uh, guys, I don't want to break up this love fest, but that things waking up and we have to find the anomaly!" Connor spoke, scratching the back of his neck.

But instead of breaking off the kiss, Becker merely aimed his EMD behind him and shot the Smilodon once again.

"As talented as that was, Becker, we have an anomaly to find," Jess whispered against his lips, he leaned away from her, grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him, if he was looking for this anomaly, she wasn't leaving his side.

Jess looked back at the shopping she was leaving behind, "But, Becker, my new shoes!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not sure what to think of the last line, but I thought it was very Jess. I also know that usually Becker is very careful to make sure that the anomalies are dealt with first, but he was all about Jess in episode 4, thought he might still be :)<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**_


End file.
